28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Harris
Andy Harris is the second known carrier of the Rage Virus, and the youngest child of Don and Alice Harris, and brother of Tammy. Biography Andy, with his sister, was sent to Spain on a school trip when the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus occurred in Britain. They were later relocated to a refugee camp where they stayed until they were allowed to leave. ''28 Weeks Later'' 28 weeks later, after the US Troops move in to sanitize and repopulate Britain, Tammy and Andy are sent to District 1 on the Isle of Dogs. There, they meet Major Ross who takes notice of Andy's unique eye color, which Andy explains he inherited it from his mother. The two continue to District 1 via train where they reunite with their father, Don. Andy inquires about what happened to their mother and Don tells them that he saw her being bitten when they were trying to escape, and that there was nothing he could to do save her. Later, Andy has a nightmare about his mother (watching her pull the skin from her face) and confesses to Tammy that he fears that he will forget Alice's face, despite Tammy assurances that he wouldn't. Tammy devises a plan to get them outside of the safe zone and to their house; Andy is hesitant but follows his sister. They travel the rest of the way across the Tower Bridge on a motorcycle until they reach their house. Almost immediately, Tammy acquires a picture of Alice with Andy, but they remain to gather other personal belongings. Andy plays outside on the trampoline, calling for his sister. When she doesn't respond, he ventures into the house thinking Tammy is playing games with him. Instead of his sister, he find his mother hiding a room. Relieved to find her alive, Andy embraces her, but she starts to unintentionally hurt him and he flees from her embrace, frightened. The military arrives and detains the two siblings, separating them from their mother who is sent to decontamination. Angry at their father for lying to them, they demand the truth and want to see their mother. Andy and Tammy remain inside the detainment room, when the Second Outbreak of Rage occurs and Code Red is executed. They are caught off guard by the arrival of an infected soldier who is killed by Major Ross. She pulls them out of the cell and tries to get them out of the building as "top priority" figures. Andy gets separated from Scarlet and Tammy by the panicked crowd and locked inside a safe room. He waits to be released along with the rest of the populace, when his infected father breaks inside. Andy retreats while the Infection rapidly spreads through the crowds, and crawls up into a ventilation shaft. He finds his way outside amidst the chaos of civilians and Infected alike being killed by the snipers. He is nearly attacked by an Infected who is gunned down by Sergeant Doyle, giving Andy time to escape into the warehouse. He reunites with Tammy, informing her that their father has become one of the Infected. Along with his sister, they follow Sergeant Doyle who intends to get them out of the city. Andy runs out into the open to draw the fire of a panicked sniper, giving Doyle the chance to kill him; on the other side of the street, Andy catches a glimpse of his father watching him before Doyle steps into his line of sight. The group then travels to Regent's Park. Andy wonders aloud if their mother is still alive, to which Tammy responds in the negative. A horde of Infected arrive at the park, and Flynn kills them with his chopper blades, allowing Andy and others to escape into the city. They climb into an abandoned vehicle to avoid the chemical gas and the Infected, who are killed shortly thereafter by the gas. Doyle sacrifices himself to get Andy and Tammy out of danger, and Ross drives into the London Underground to avoid a helicopter attack. Andy becomes separated from the Ross and Tammy when he falls down the escalator stairs. He wanders the Underground where he comes across his infected father. Don attacks and bites Andy, and the former is promptly killed by Tammy. Despite being bitten, Tammy refuses to leave her brother, who runs into the tunnel way of the station - fearing he will imminently become an Infected and kill his sister. When he doesn't, Tammy notices one of his eyes becoming bloodshot (a symptom of Rage). The two leave the Underground and head for Wembley Stadium, where a reluctant Flynn takes them in his helicopter across the English Channel. Andy's fate is unknown, but 28 days later, Flynn's helicopter is abandoned somewhere in France, and the Rage Virus has recently spread to mainland Europe. It is probable that Andy accidentally infected someone else, who then begins spreading the Infection throughout the country. Personality Despite his young age, Andy was brave and selfless, willing to risk himself for others. He also loved his sister and parents deeply, and when his mother was presumed dead, he feared he would forget her face. Trivia *After Andy is infected by his father, Don, he becomes a carrier of the Rage Virus and thus his left eye's sclera turns partially red. However, in a shot when Tammy and Andy confront Flynn in Wembley Stadium, Andy's left eye appears to be normal. *In the non-canon comic series, Tammy and Andy were briefly seen by Selena when they were travelling across London to their old home. Category:Characters Category:28 Weeks Later characters Category:Infected